Maid of Evil
by roYaLAnemone11
Summary: Summary: We all know that Byakuran is one of the best antagonists in KHR. But what if he was not alone in his evil acts? Meet Yuuki, Byakuran's twin sister. She did sacrifice everything for him, even if it means killing her most beloved. Based on the song Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len. Slight Tsuna/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I guess I really love doing oneshots/ songfics… Yeah so on with the story!

Spanner: Here we go again.*sigh* Author doesn't own the song or KHR…

Author: I love you Spanner!

Spanner: Yeah, I know…

Servant of Evil

**(Song as OC's thoughts)**

_"You are my prince, I am your servant_

_Destiny divided pitiful twins_

_If it's to protect you, I will even become evil."_

Purple eyes gazed softly at Byakuran's sleeping face. She gently tucks a strand of white hair behind her ears. Her twin Byakuran is sleeping in her lap. She smiled gently at her brother, who would have thought that this man on her lap would sought out to destroy the world and gain power?

They all knew. That's the reason why she's going to protect him at all cost.

_"We were born under high expectations_

_The bell of church blessed us_

_For selfish adults' reasons_

_Our futures were ripped in two_

_Even if the entire world becomes your enemy_

_I will protect you_

_So just be there smiling and laughing."_

Byakuran hated the world. The world that killed their parents. The world that made the two of them suffer. The world that tore away their innocence and exposed them to so much pain, a child should never have experienced. He vowed to avenge their fate, even if it means to destroy everything.

Yuuki knows the consequence of his actions. He promised to her that he will become king of the new world. All to protect her. But she knew better. Time has passed and he seemed to become engrossed in the destruction of everything. He even started to forget about his little sister. Destroying one Mafia family after another. The killing of the civilians. She saw what her brother had become but even though, she still loves him. After all he is the only one she has left. Her only family.

A lone tear escaped her eye.

_"You are my prince, I am your servant_

_Destiny divided pitiful twins_

_If it's to protect you, I will even become evil."_

She wanted to help him. She tainted her blood with red. Long ago, she already lost her innocence. What difference would it make right now? Byakuran was the only thing she got into her mind. She wants to protect him even if she, herself becomes a servant of evil.

_"When I visited the neighboring country_

_I happened to see a prince in blue walking in the city_

_With his kind voice and smiling face_

_I fell in love at first sight."_

Everything seemed to change that day. When she met a man with brown locks and sepia eyes. She was wounded from the assassination she just finished. Her snow white hair was tainted with red and her arm is wounded. She was afraid when he went closer to her. He would hurt her. She killed many people of course the man in front of her will also kill her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. Instead, warm hands touched her shoulder. Warm eyes greeted her. She whimpered from the pain in her arms. The man's eyebrows scrunched up. He carried her in his arms and then they set off. Then she blacked out.

For the first time in years, she felt warm. Her heart would go on rampage but it was a good feeling. Her face would flush every time she remember those eyes. She likes it.

Then she realized, she fell in love.

But she never knew his name.

_"But if the prince wishes for that man to be remove_

_I will answer that_

_I wonder why my tears won't stop."_

Byakuran was smiling. He happily told her that he would exterminate the Vongola boss next. Everything is going accordingly to plan. Yuuki nodded. Giglo Nero and Gesso famiglia will be the rulers of the world. She just have to exterminate the Vongola boss that stands in their way.

The room to the door is in front of her. In his back is the Vongola Boss. Her eyes showed shock when she saw the same man that she loves is in front of her. The man smiled and introduced himself as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 10th boss of the Vongola. The man who showed her kindness, the man she loves the most. Her mind was torn on which descision. Then her eyes met Byakuran. It reflected anger, frustration and betrayal. She knew she had to do it. She loves Byakuran the most.

Then a gunshot was heard.

In her hands was the blood of her beloved Tsunayoshi.

Though she promised not to do it again.

Tears keep on falling.

It won't just stop.

Why won't anyone comfort her in this misery?

_"You are my prince, I am your servant_

_Destiny divided lovely twins_

_"Today's snack is brioche"_

_You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent."_

"Yuuki-chan! Would you like some marshmallows~?" Yuuki smiled gently at her brother. She really loves him. Tsunayoshi is part of the past but she loved him too.

_"Before long the angry townspeople_

_Will probably overthrow us_

_Even if we so rightly deserve this_

_Despite that, I will still defy them_

_"Here, I will lend you my clothes"_

_"Wear this and escape immediately"_

_"It'll be alright, we are twins, no one will notice"_

Everything fell apart when Shoichi betrayed her brother. Pain is not shown in her brother's face but she knew it. Shoichi is her brother's first best friend. He didn't kill him even if he had the chance to do so in the Choice. The pain cut deep through their hearts. For Yuuki when she saw the younger version of her beloved and double it when she saw how lovingly he would look at the bright naïve and pretty girl named Kyoko. Byakuran and Shoichi. Yuuki and Tsuna. Pain and Betrayal. They were all the same things.

The final game begun. For the last showdown. Byakuran fought with his Funeral Wreathes and Decimo with the Vongola.

Blood was spilled again.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you supporting Byakuran with his evil deeds?" Decimo asked her. She faced him wounded and disabled. Her purple eyes devoid of emotions then she smiled.

"He's my brother. I love him. It's more than enough." Decimo's younger version was devastated but it pained her to hear the next words that came from his mouth.

"I will never understand you." Her hair shadowed her face and she left. But before hearing those words, her heart stopped.

"I never wanted to hurt you." She smiled faintly and disappeared into the silhouette of trees.

_"Maybe next time Decimo, when we meet. You never failed to make me fall for you."_

It was the end she knew.

Byakuran will be killed but she wouldn't let it happen. Gathering all the mist flames she could muster. She enveloped herself in an illusion. She made herself looked like Byakuran. When the two of them clashed. She used all her mist flame that was left in her body. Before Decimo could reach Byakuran, she appeared in front of him.

"Byakuran-nii-san, I will go with Yuni." She pushed Byakuran into a parallel dimension. And she received the blow herself. Byakuran felt numb. His sister was gone, everything is gone.

Then again, history tends to repeat itself. Tsunayoshi Sawada was killed by Yuuki several months ago, now Yuuki's killed by no other than Tsuna's younger self.

Just like Romeo and Juliet. But her Romeo never knew that she loves him and its even more painful. Drama never seemed to leave her life. It made her laugh.

_"Fate never fails to amaze me. I killed him with these hands, now he's going to kill me with his own."_

Tsuna knew something's off but he let it pass. They have won and lives were spared.

Then came spiraling in his memories, a snow haired girl that smiles sadly as she watches them from afar. Her purple eyes and his sepia ones met. Her eyes reflected pain but she never failed to give him a heartwarming smile. Then she turned her back to him, her white sundress comes fluttering as she walks away.

He wiped his eyes but tears won't stop.

He was able to change the future. Surely, he had saved her.

Right?

_Where is she? Where's the snow-haired girl?_

_"I am a prince, you are a fugitive_

_Destiny divided sad twins_

_If you are proclaimed evil_

_Then I also have the same evil blood in my vein"_

Byakuran never died. He was spared by his sister. All he wanted was to make a better world. He wanted a place where Yuuki will be happy. Where she can smile without worry. But he got greedy for power that the reason for his very existence was forgotten. He killed Decimo, the man Yuuki loves so much. She was the one that paid all the price. Her beloved sister. His other half is now gone.

"Nii-san, I love you more than everything." Yuuki's smiling face will forever be remembered in his mind.

For the first time, he felt regret.

For the last time, she didn't feel shame. Instead, she's proud. All for his brother and Tsuna's good.

_"A long time ago in a certian place_

_Evil people lived in a kingdom_

_And there rulling over all at the throne was_

_My very cute sibling_

_Even if the entire world becomes your enemy_

_I will protect you_

_So just be there smiling and laughing"_

Yuuki promised to protect him, even if the whole world shunned him. She will make those smiles alive. She will never forget them, for she's Byakuran's sister. She will protect him no matter what. Even if the whole world goes against him. Even if she is hated by the them.

She promised to protect. He promised to protect.

_"If I could be reborn_

_At that time I'd like to play with you again"_

_In his dreams, he stood in front a mirror. Instead of his image, a girl with the same features as his looked back. She look gentle and soft. A total opposite of him. The girl gave him a smile. Words were uttered. Then tears went uncontrollably.  
_

_"Don't cry." _

_He tried to touch her but to no avail. "D-d-don't go."_

_"On the other side of this mirror, we have different destinies. I've returned what you've given me. Your smile, your tears you love. I won't forget them... That's why..."_

_The mirror started cracking. Byakuran is crying, he tried to stop it before she leaves, but he can't do anything. She smiled fondly at him._

_"Please don't forget me..." The mirror broke into pieces. Byakuran stood there in front, glass shards on his feet cutting up his skin but he didn't feel the pain. The gash in his heart was more painful._

_He screamed._

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE WORLD ANYMORE!" Tears streamed down his face messily._

_"T-t-t-that's why,,, please come back..."_

_xoxooxoxooxooxoxooxoxoxo_

Byakuran stood in front of a grave. Flowers in hand, he put them down gently. He finally understood what his sister means to live life to its fullest... It's time for him to make amends.

"Everything is up to you, _Vongola Decimo." He looked at the blue sky and he remembers her smile.  
_

_He will not forget._

He walked away, with a smile braced on his face.

_Then, he did let go._

A/N: The End!

Special thanks to Vocaloid for the Inspiration! AND SPANNER TOO!

Spanner: You're welcome

CIAO!


	2. Chapter 2

Your Sky is Sorrowful

Summary: Dear People in the Future, I'll entrust you this letter ok? It doesn't matter how many years have passed. This is the proof that I had lived, for him. (KHR fanfic) (TYL!TsunaxOC) [sequel to Maid of Evil]

A/N: The Lyrics are so hard to find and I have to do some measures so that I will come up with this… I'm busy but hey! I always find time to do things… I do not own KHR and the song "Your Sky is Sorrowful" isn't mine!

ENJOY!

**Your Sky is Sorrowful**

_"Dear Person in the Future,_

_I'll entrust you this letter ok?_

_It doesn't matter how many years have passed._

_This is the proof that I had lived,_

_For him."_

A snow-haired girl held a piece of letter to a 16-year-old Kyoko. Sadness was evident in her face but she knew she had to do it. Kyoko couldn't help but cry. She's her friend no matter what even if they were rivals for Tsuna's heart.

"Are you sure about this?" Kyoko couldn't stop her tears.

The snow-haired girl looked at the setting sun, "Unfortunately yes, but don't tell Tsuna. He'll just try to stop me and it won't end well."

"I'll give him the letter today, I promise." She watched her back and then turned to face her.

'It's okay. Better not give the letter today. It doesn't matter how many years have passed." Her gentle smile felt like a stab in her heart. She had known her since the trip to the future; her love for Tsuna was incomparable and her death was devastating.

Yuuki waved her hand and said in a shushed voice,

"_Good bye rival."_

"_The ticket that I have showed you is one-way,_

_And you congratulated me with shiny cheeks._

_Ah, I hate honor. It's of secondary importance._

_So long…"_

"Are you really leaving after middle-school, Yuuki-chan?" Tsuna was hoping that she would say no. He had finally grown attachment to the girl. Even after with the confrontation with Byakuran.

"Tsuna-kun… I am." It pained her to look at Tsuna's sad face but she knew she had to do it. She grasped his hands and held it tightly.

"that's why, be a man and never let go of the things you cherish the most." She smiled gently at him. Tsuna blushed because he knew, the girl in front of him will never look at him with peaceful look in her face 10 years prior.

He watched her leave, and the way she bid farewell. Her silhouette disappearing.

He fell for her, _badly._

And before he knew it was too late, she already disappeared.

He smiled sadly to himself.

_'Maa,too bad she left. I can always tell her tomorrow.'_

How wrong he was at that moment.

_"In the blue sky, I think of you._

_As, I'm mistaken for a silver arrow…_

_Your sky is sorrowful._

_The clouds swim my first love."_

"Are you sure about this Yuuki?" Byakuran glanced warily at his younger sister.

With a confident smile, she answered him. "Hai."

Byakuran sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know how important this is for the Mafia world but you don't have to do this. I'm sure Decimo and his guardians will solve this."

"That's why I have to do this. Tsuna hasn't still accepted his position as the Vongola boss. I can't just sit here and watch the lives of the innocent be wasted while we wait for him. The Mafia world is going unstable after the events of the Arcobaleno curse."

"You're going to sacrifice your life again?" His hardened gaze gave tremors but her resolve didn't falter.

She turned to door to leave. She turned her head back and smiled with satisfaction.

"Even if I died, I cannot let the other children experienced what we have undergone Onii-sama…" He looked at her sadly and a distinct click of the door being closed was heard.

"I try to live without regret."

_"To a dear person,_

_Forgive me for this letter ok?_

_I can't go home no matter how many years pass_

_You're not crying are you?_

_I'm worried."_

Yuuki remembered the first time she met Tsuna. After the Arcobaleno Curse arc, he saw her hiding behind Byakuran. Memories had taunt to come back 10 year later. She can't still believe that she killed the man.

Tsuna stared at her with a surprised expression. He knew her, the girl who wouldn't give up Byakuran and would do anything for him. She was so different. Instead of emotionless eyes that stared back at him, wide-doe eyes filled with shyness and fear looked away from him.

He strided forward but due to the law of gravity/clumsiness he tripped on thin air and fell in front of Byakuran and Yuuki. A '_HIIIEEE!' _was heard and Byakuran started snickering.

_ "_Way to go and make the first impression in front of my sister, Decimo." Byakuran had not stop laughing and Yuuki sweat dropped at the clumsy boy in front of her.

_'Tell me again. How did I fall in love with this guy?'_

Tsuna rubbed his head to ease the pain and looked at Yuuki again.

He smiled shyly and extended his arm.

"N-nice to m-meet you… My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." He smiled at her brightly and Yuuki swear her heart stopped beating at the moment. She reached his hand and blushed at the contact.

Tsuna saw how adorable Byakuran's sister is especially with her blushing face and couldn't help but stutter, "C..cute.."

Byakuran's eyebrows rose at the statement and saw how Yuuki resembled a tomato. He whistled and in a sly and dangerous voice he said, "Smooth move, **decimo…"**

"Hiiiieeeee! Byakuran that's not it!" Tsuna gulped as white wings appeared from Byakuran's back and started to attack him.

Yuuki could only blush and remembered how his smile resembled to TYL!Tsuna…

_"As we watched the Sunflower field,_

_They bloomed in a line with a smile_

_Ah, home and social status are things of secondary importance._

_I fell in love for the first time…" _

"What is your resolve Tuna-kun? How did you get so strong?" Yuuki questioned him as they walk around the town after a trip to the zoo.

Tsuna watched at her with sad expression, "The world we are living is not a fun world. I want to protect the weak as much as I can… I want to protect my family. Not Vongola but my own family…" Flashes of Ippin, Lambo, Maman, Kyoko and Hana came rushing in his mind like a Polaroid of effects. He turned to her and said, "And that includes you, Yuuki…"

She blushed at his statement and it only worsened when she heard his next words,

"_That's why, don't try to be independent so much… You can lean on me…"_

Tsuna wanted to see a happier Yuuki.

He wanted to see her smile so often.

_"In the sunset, I think of you,_

_Singing praises of silver arrows_

_Your sea is sorrowful_

_The water's surface, being dyed in the crimson of love_

"We are ready commander." A soldier saluted Yuuki as they entered the military camp.

"Very good… Be sure to eradicate the enemy completely and save the hostages."

The group moved out after a salute and they have started working on Mafia War.

Yuuki's mission was to defeat the remaining Estraneo and save the abducted children.

It has become complicated when there are several known mafia families were backing them up. She cannot oblige to ask for Vongola for help, not when Tsuna's still confused.

She stood in the battle field alone,. Her clothes tattered and various parts of body were wounded. Her left eye was blind. Her breathing erratic. And worst of all, she was surrounded.

She's tired, if she could just sleep…

She blacked out and the only thing in her thought was,

'_I'm sorry Tsuna, I failed you again.'_

_'An important seeming letter_

_From a slightly tattered box,_

_After many decades have passed_

_Finally reaches you…"_

15 years later,

Kyoko had been preparing for the ball and she was very giddy. 2 years ago, due to the ninth's request, she and Tsuna were finally engaged. She fitted her gown and remembered that she had some old jewellery in her closet.

When she opened her closet, she saw her old music box and there she remembered, Yuuki's letter to Tsuna.

Tears started pouring down her cheeks as she held the letter tightly.

It's been 15 years since Yuuki left them.

Now the choice is up to her…

The time has come, the letter safe in her purse. She gilded down the stairs and she saw Tsuna staring into space. She tried to get his attention.

"Tsu-kun?" Her voice broke in his thoughts.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan… Shall we go?" He held his hand for her to hold. She's wearing one of her most beautiful gown and Tsuna even forgot to compliment her.

"Tsu-kun, what's in your mind?" Tsuna looked at her uneasily and averted his gaze. Pure longing reflected in his eyes as he watches the moon outside the window.

"I haven't seen Yuuki-chan for almost fifteen years… I…We miss her." Her fist tightened but they continued walking down the halls until they reached the ball room where everyone was waiting… Everyone except one.

"Tsu-kun, I'm going to give something to you…" Even though her heart was breaking she held out the tattered letter in front of Tsuna.

"If don't want this to continue, I understand… But please only read the letter when you don't want to continue the engagement…"

"Kyoko-What?" Surprise was etched in his face when he saw Yuuki's familiar hand writing engraved at the enveloped. He was torn between the two. His long-term crush or the girl whose name keeps haunting in his head.

His hands were shaking and Kyoko noticed this.

"Go… she's waiting for you…" Hesitation was in Tsuna and Kyoko just nodded her head. "It's okay, I'll explain everything to them.." Tsuna nodded and turned his back and run away.

Kyoko watched him leave with tears in her face. With confidence, she strides down the hall and opened the doors.. Everyone looked at her with perplexed expressions…

"Everyone, I'm sorry but this engagement is cancelled… It's not my engagement anymore but of…."

_"I think of you today too,_

_Among sunflowers, a flower garden,_

_While viewing this scenery_

_Could you please smile?_

"BYAKURAN!" Byakuran almost swallowed his marshmallow whole when Tsuna came rushing inside is office…

"What are you doing here Decimo? What about your engagement?" Byakuran looked at the young boss expectantly. Tsuna held up the letter, and that's the only thing he needed…

"I need her… She's the only one…"

Byakuran smiled,

_'Finally'_

_"In the blue sky, I think of you_

_As I'm mistaken for a silver arrow_

_Your sky is sorrowful,_

_Together with that,_

_I think of my last love…"_

A knock was heard in the cabin of an old woman. She opened the door to reveal a brunette with sepia eyes as he looked at her with eyes full of hope..

"I need to see her…"

Understanding what he meant, the old woman smiled fondly at him. She has heard a lot about him from the girl next door. She invited him in as she went to call her.

"Obaa-san, who would look for me, three in the morning?" He heard that familiar voice and grew to become more mature.

"Apparently someone whom you held important, dear."

When they met, sepia and sapphire clashed…

Yuukio was holding back her tears but it flowed any way. Tsuna went closer to her and hugged her tightly..

"Tsuna-kun…"

"Gomen…" With that he closed the distance between them. Their lips clashed together and released the passion they have been hiding for years. They broke from each other panting.

Tsuna kissed her fore head and once again kissed her lips…

"T-Tsuna-kun!"

"I'm sorry…. I can't hold back." Yuuki couldn't only blush deeper when she heard it.

"But ever since that time, I've wanted to touch you…"

Warm arms surrounded her and she sighed.

Tsuna tilted her and kissed the corner of her lips.

"One more time, I want to kiss you one more time…"

END!

-fidgets-Lame ending-walks away-


End file.
